


The Light Half

by Ceres_Black



Series: Hyacinth Potter and the Harem [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Potter is a Tease, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Out of Character, Tags May Change, come inflation kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceres_Black/pseuds/Ceres_Black
Summary: You've seen the dark half, but who is being taken in the Light half?Some sneak peeks into the fun - sexy - parts of Hyacinth's Harem.A series of Connected One-shots.90 percent smut, 10 percent story if you squint.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: Hyacinth Potter and the Harem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815502
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	The Light Half

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see George Harris - Aka Kingsley Shacklebolts actor - as attractive... so seeing as this is my fanfic, I've decided to change Kingsley's actor, if only for purely aesthetic reasons. I'd either chose Michael B. Jordan for maybe a younger version of Kingsley and Idris Elba because one, babe his accent, and two... that bit of silvering makes him the perfect Daddy. xD  
> Also, I've officially decided that my Fem Harry is played by Lily Collins.  
> Oh god, I'm going to hell for this.  
> See you there?  
> Anyways... Enjoy...  
> Or don't.

Never let it be said that Hyacinth Potter didn't know how to get what she wanted. At this point, it was easy. The order was having another meeting today, and she was bored. Granger had pulled Weasley and the stalker Weasley into a study session, and at one point attempted to get her to join them. She'd simply glared at the frizzy-haired girl until she left her alone. In a way, she regretted it, as then at least she wouldn't be bored. But she hated being around the trio and avoided them whenever possible. Sighing, Hyacinth headed down the stairs towards the kitchen to get something to eat. She wasn't really hungry, but it was a good way to see who was at the meeting as she'd noticed that not all of the members came to all the meetings, and some tended to arrive late. But she was looking for one person, specifically this time. 

Passing through the privacy charm on the entryway to the kitchen, she heads straight for the refrigerator, ignoring the sudden silence as she walked in. Hyacinth glanced around the table as she walked, suppressing a smile as she found the one she'd been looking for. Like she'd noticed before, the man usually arrived late, and was always hungry or thirsty when he got here. Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Hyacinth, darling if you needed something you could have called me."

A scoff escaped her before she could stop it. "Yeah, because hearing through a privacy charm is so easy." Hyacinth snarked, before turning around to face the group. Her Killing-curse green eyes flickered between a few people at the table, before returning to Molly Weasley. "Besides, I only need a snack and I figured that Shacklebolt might be arriving soon. I figured he might want a snack, as he always does after he gets off work." She added as an afterthought as her gaze snapped to the man in question. He seemed surprised by the fact that she'd noticed his little habit but nodded in agreement. Shooting the man a smile, she asked, "Which would you prefer, a drink or a snack? Or perhaps both?" 

Personally, Hyacinth hoped he wanted something to drink or asked for both. "A drink please." He responded.

She grinned, then leaned down to the section where the selection of drinks was, pushing her arse out into the air. " Water, juice, or milk?" She asked, before adding " Though I do believe we have butterbeer and Firewhisky that Weasley has hidden somewhere around here." 

There was a series of cut off choking sounds that made Hyacinth grin for a moment, as underneath the flared mini short skirt with knee-high white socks along with a pair of black boots, an old dirty shirt, and a jacket was her favorite pair of lingerie. It was a sheer white with a [floral pattern](https://www.chicme.com/pc/product_detail?productId=df6a3c14-41b9-4bea-8ada-546488bd81fe&utm_source=google&utm_sku=LZR8934-w-M-ichic&country=US&utm_medium=pla&gclid=CjwKCAiAgc-ABhA7EiwAjev-j80S_eiIwtgTlvyU26Q4TquRB67R2J5lsakfPRcBd09fO6gn9qJD5hoCUaYQAvD_BwE) piece that just hinted at her privets. Hyacinth found that her boys loved it. There were more than a few choking sounds along with a few growls that she heard, - some sounding more pissed and others more aroused or some a mix of both - before Shacklebolt spoke up voice a bit rough. "Um, I'll take some water if you don't mind." 

Hyacinth nodded, straightened then walked over to where the glasses were kept picked one up and walked over to the faucet to fill up the glass. Side eyeing the group, to make sure no one was looking - or paying attention to her - she nearly snickered when she found that they were either keeping their eyes away from her or staring at her arse. With practiced ease, she slid out the vile of her jacket pocket and let a few drops of the magenta-colored potion fall into the water. Once again using a bit of wandless magic she sturred the potion into the water until the water faded. Once that she was done, she turned around with a smile and made her way over to Kingsley. Hyacinth came to a stop just behind his right shoulder, then leaned over to place the glass in front of him, her breasts brushing against his shoulder. 

It was at this point that Mrs. Weasley blew her top. "Hyacinth Potter!" She screeched, "What in Merlin's name are you wearing? How dare you walk around this place like a shameless hussy. What would your parents think? You oughta be ashamed of yourself! My Ronnie won't approve of this."

Her smile dropped and glared at the red-headed matriarch. "Ma'am, that is none of your business. How I dress is none of your concern, and out of your control. You're not my mother, and last I checked my parents are dead, I don't need another set. I won't be ashamed, you old hag, do you know why? Because I refuse to feel ashamed of loving the way I look, I hate to break it to you, Mrs. Weasley but not everyone is as modest as a nun and happy about it. And your _Ronnie_ doesn't need to approve of what I wear, he's not my boyfriend or lover. " She snapped, before tilting her head and adding, " And as for the hussy comment, please at least have the balls to call me a whore to my face without being a pussy about it."

She turned her attention away from the red-headed bitch and back to Kingsley. While the rest were distracted by Weasley's screeching, Hyacinth led down and slipped a piece of paper into his hand. "Meet me in my room later? We need to talk." She whispered softly, meeting his dark gaze. She nearly grinned at the burning look he sent her, as he stubbly nodded and took the piece of paper. With that done, she turned around and walked out of the kitchen leaving chaos in her wake, the only one who noticed her leaving was Tonks, who shared a devilish grin, as Tonks pulled Remus Lupin closer to her.

~~~~~KingsleyShacklebolt~HyacinthPotter~~~~~

A few hours later there was a knock on her door. Grinning like the cat who got the canary, she called, "Come in." Her guest swiftly opened the door then closed it once he was inside, before turning to look at her. Kingsley Shacklebolt froze where he stood, as Hyacinth was no longer fully clothed, all that covered her body was the lingerie she'd been wearing earlier. He swallowed roughly then said," You said we needed to talk?" His voice was rough with arousal, which brought a rush of slickness to her already wet pussy. She smiled, letting out a thoughtful hum. "Yes, we do... Please, sit down." She motioned to a light-colored wood chair that was sans armrests. His dark eyes flickered back and forth between herself and the chair, eventually, he made his way over to the chair and sat down. She could feel his gaze burning into her, flickering from her open legs, firm arse, along her back, to the swell of her breasts before finally coming to rest on her face. 

Getting up from her position on her belly, she slid off her bed and walked over to the man that would soon be hers. His eyes widened as she pulled down the zipper that kept her breasts contained and nealed at his feet. "We need to talk, that is true. Do you know why we need to talk?" She asked as she placed a hand on one upper thigh dangerously close to his tented crotch. His mouth opened and closed for a few moments as his eyes flickered back and forth between her hand, breasts, and face before he finally dumbly shook his head. She smiled, "It's because I've seen them. The looks I mean, the looks I see you sneaking whenever I'm around. I can see the looks of desire in your eyes and the way you lick your lips when you think no one is looking." 

Kingsley opened his mouth to deny it, shaking his head. "Don't deny it, Kings. You couldn't be any more obvious, I'm surprised that no one caught on yet." She interrupted before he could speak, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling down the zipper. His body shook as one dainty hand reached in past his boxers and pulled out his cock. Hyacinth looked it over, it was perfect in a stereotypical big black cock kind of ways, all girth, and length. She wasn't sure how it would fit in her, but she figured with some stretching it would slide right in. "You see Kings, I have plans. One of which you are perfect for, in so many ways." She whispered as she slowly jacked his prick a few times.

"A-and what plan is that?" He rasped breathlessly.

"I plan to end this war, using a few simple ideas. Or well Idea." She started. "Three men from each side, dark and light. Three men to become mine. I already have my three for the dark, now I just need three for the light. And you, Kingsley Shacklebolt, you have been chosen."

"Ch-chosen for what? What's my place in this?" He rasped, dark gaze not straying from her bright green. 

"You'll be the first of the Ligh in my Harem. The highest-ranking Light in our little family, with power comparable to the highest-ranking Dark, who only bows to me. You, Kings, will be my Daddy." She said, as she spread his legs, scooted him forward, and trapped his cock between her breasts. The gasped reply was lost, as she started rubbing her breasts on his cock in varying motions. Hyacinth watched as a bit of pre-cum budded up from the tip, before she leaned down to lick it off, tonguing the slit for a moment. A moan sounded from above her, as she sucked the head of Kingsley's dick into her mouth. She hummed around the mouthful, before pulling off and looking up to meet his gaze. "So, what do you say Kings, you want to be my Daddy?" 

His rasped reply made her grin. "Yes." Using a hand to bring his head toward her, she sealed the deal with a kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth. A groan rumbled up from his chest, as he tasted himself on his tongue. They stayed like this for a time, lazily kissing, hands exploring each other's bodies as he got a good titty fuck. As he got closer and closer to the edge, their kiss took on a primal edge to it, teeth and tongues clashing, gripping harshly another hip or shoulder. Before it gets too aggressive, she pulls away and mouths the head of his cock, licking and sucking at the tip. His climax was coming, she could see it in the pulsing vein of his cock and the look on his face. Removing her mouth from his cock, she with a new intensity used her breasts to jack his prick. 

He gave a breathy moan, and Hyacinth panting purred, "That's it Daddy, come. Cum all over my tits. Cum all over your baby girl's tits." 

It was over moments later, he groaned as he came, globs of sticky white cum splashing onto her face and breasts. They both sat there, breathing harshly as he came down from his high. After regaining her breath, Hyacinth stood up, and walked back to her bed, unzipping her lingerie the rest of the way and slipping it off. She grabbed a small hand towel from her bedside table and whipped herself off. Glancing back at her still recovering Daddy, she got back onto her bed and laid down on her back, one hand reaching down to finger herself. While titty fucks could be fun for everyone involved, she really would love to have him inside her. But that meant preparation. Silently she watched as he recovered from his orgasm, as she fingered-fucked herself. Her hand just about drenched in her own juices as his dark gaze found her once more. "You want to fuck your baby girl's pussy, Daddy?" She asked in a whispered breathy voice.

"Fuck, do I ever." He groaned as he got to his feet, stripping off his clothes as he walked over. She watched as his body was revealed, strong arms, a toned body, and muscular legs made for an appealing sight. Hyacinth glanced at her bedside table once more she let out a hum of thought. Her gaze snapped back to her Daddy as he stood in front of her bed, his prick erect and beading pre-cum. "Daddy, how would you like to indulge in a few kinks of mine?" She asked, her cheeks flaming red. Hyacinth rarely discussed her kinks like this, but her Daddy was different. Though she couldn't figure out why. 

He blinked, humming for a moment, "That depends on what they are." He said slowly giving her a questioning look as he slowly sat down on the edge of her bed, one hand trailing up her thigh to the junction between her legs. Her slick covered hand retreated, as he started to toy with her wet lips before one thick finger entered her. "Well, um. They kind of go hand and hand, and I have what's needed to get things done for them." She started, gasping as another finger joined the first. "The first is um, K-knotting. What to be s-so full of you, stuck together while you fill me up with your cum." Two quickly became three, ripping a moan from her lips.

Kingsley smirked, "Knotting. Hmmm sounds like fun, I'm down. what about the others?" He asked softly, as he thumbed at her engorged clit. 

She breathed out, trying and failing to calm her rapid heartbeat before it pounds its way out of her chest. "Come inflation and breeding Kinks. I want you to fill me up with so much come... I.." She trailed off, unable to verbally explain it. She watched his face for his reaction, silently dreading his answer. Hyacinth nearly let out a sob in relief as he groaned, "Yeah, gonna fill you up, your gonna look like you round with my child, aren't you. You'd like that, wouldn't you Baby Girl." 

It happened quickly, the hand that used to be finger fucking her was pulled from her wet cunt, and a new position was found as he crawled atop her, his thick cock nudging her opening. Their eyes met, and ever so slowly he breached her lips, his cock slowly sinking into her pussy. She gasped in alarm, causing him to stop. "What? What happened, did I hurt you?" He asked, eyes wide with concern. She shook her head, with a bit of wandless and wordless magic brought a vile filled with a green potion. Quickly she uncorked it and gave a shy smile, "It's a potion that ah... allows knotting." A deep chuckle sounded, causing her cheeks to flush with heat once more. He opened his mouth, almost looking like he was going to speak, but he only looked expectantly at the vile in her hand. She nodded, carefully allowed two drops of the potion to fall into his open mouth before pulling it away and corking it back up, and using a bit of magic to put it back. When she turned back to him, his mouth was closed and he seemed to be searching for a taste of the potion. This caused her to smile. "Strangely, that particular potion is tasteless."

He let out a humming sound, nodding absently before meeting her gaze once more. "Now where were we?" He looked down between them, and hummed, "Oh yes, I was just about to..." Slowly he entered her, his girthy cock stretching her walls. _It burned,_ She thought absently as tears gathered in her eyes, it was slow going and he peppered her with kisses, as he fondled her breasts and tweaked her nipples distracting her from the pain. Soon, he was buried in her, muscles straining from the need to pull out and slam back in. As he was fully settled in he braced himself on his arms, then leaned down to kiss her. As the two lazily kissed, she wrapped her legs around her Daddy's waist pulling him closer to her, and deeper inside her. A moan escaped the duo as he experimentally pulled out a little before thrusting back in. Their kiss broke as she nodded, her voice rough, "Fuck, yeah. Move Daddy. Fuck me."

With those six words of permission, he withdrew almost fully, only leaving the tip inside before slamming back in, drawing groans from both. She clawed at his back as he hammered into her, her mouth ran, but she had no clue what she was saying, only that it seemed to make him moan more and his hips stutter. It was too much. Too soon. Without warning, she felt herself clamp down on him as she came, hard. She came so hard she saw stars, and as far as she could tell, she may have blacked out for a short time. The next thing she remembered was the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the smell of their combined musk. She absently noted she was babbling again, and the loss of control in this fashion annoyed her so she leaned up to his shoulder, and bit him, in an attempt to shut herself up. He groaned as he drew them up into a sitting position, her on his lap as he fucked up into her. It was all too soon before she felt it again. Realizing his shoulder, she cried out. "Fuck, Daddy. Coming... Coming!" 

The next orgasm she had wasn't as intense as the first, as if the first had taken the edge off. The two continued their lovemaking in this position for a time, before at some point, Kingsley pulled out and flipped her onto her belly, ass up, and once again began to pound into her sopping wet cunt. Which at that point Kingsley opened his mouth, and the dirtiness that followed would forever be burned into her mind. "Fuck, baby girl. So wet for me. So tight." A groan. "How are you thick bloody tight, there's no bloody way you can be this tight. Not if the others are fucking and Knotting your pretty pussy too." She moaned, just leaning back into his thrusts, ignoring the question. The sting of his hand slapping on one of her butt cheeks caused her to yelp. "Answer me, baby girl. How in the bloody hell are you so tight for me right now?" 

She moaned, then whined. "There's an s-spell a-and p-p-potion duo, t-that can tighten and loosen an arse hole or vagina with a single command." She got out before letting out a keening moan. He groaned, "Fuck baby. I'm gonna come soon. Gonna come so deep inside your pussy, you're gonna feel it for days. Be full of my spunk, so full you'll be round with it." He growled out, slamming into a few more times before he once again changed their position. He was laid down on his back, as she rode him, sliding up and down on his engorged cock. One hand on her breast to fondle and tweak the nipple, and the other on her hip, as his thumb, reached down to circle and tease her clit. His knot was starting to expand, causing the up and down motion of their fucking to lessen into more of a grinding motion. She groaned as she slammed down onto his cock for the last time, his knot expanding to its full size and cum exploding from the tip. He cried out his release, grinding his cock into her and hips jerking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Slowly she turned her gaze to her flat belly, silently waiting for it to start expanding even the slightest bit. Slowly as the pressure in her stomach built and she came once again, her stomach began to expand, rounding out over so slightly. She gasped falling face-first into the muscled chest of her lover, moaning at the feel of her expanding belly. Her hands went straight to her stomach, and she ever so slowly looked up to meet Kingsley's gaze, panting ever so softly. 

Nothing was said, nothing needed to said, not when one of Kingsley's hands came to join her on her ever-expanding belly. The lust that was plain to see in his eyes made her moan as she reached up to kiss him. It was a quick peck on the lips, but that one small moment held so much feeling for the duo. Unbeknownst to the two, the same thought ran through their head at that moment. _I wish this was real._ Her eyes closed, as he maneuvered them onto their sides, and wrapped one arm around her. She nuzzled her face into his chest, mumbling incoherently. 

_The last thing she heard before sleep took her was, "You didn't need the potion, Hyacinth."_

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, that was amazing. So yeah.  
> I've been struggling with writing "The Dark Half" for a little bit. So while I work on that on the side, I decided to post this as a thank you for the patience.  
> Hoped you enjoyed it!  
> Also, thank you for all the kudos, and comments!


End file.
